Nothing in Hell Can Stop Me
by Bootyliciousbutler
Summary: Foxxay, Cordelia and Misty lead on their journey of love until it's interrupted when Hell wants Misty back.
1. Chapter 1

Nothing in hell can stop me  
Author's note: Okay so I plan on making this fanfic long and I'll cut it into chapters and stuff. By the way I do not own anything or anyone from american horror story. So yeah.  
Chapter 1

Cordelia:

My life never had much meaning. I had an abusive mother, everything I did came crashing down, and I could barely manage my job as a headmistress at Mrs. Robichaux's school for exceptional young ladies.

But my dull and unmeaningful life changed when Misty Day came knocking on the door, asking for help. I couldn't see her, but her voice was alluring and I took her hand in mine, her past crashing into me. When I realized who she was I couldn't find myself to be shocked.

She was the witch of resurgence, why wouldn't she be able to bring herself from the dead?

My first meeting with her was merely weeks ago. Now Misty and I spend our days tending to the plants in the greenhouse, as now I've become supreme and found my Misty, taking her back from hell.

I still remember holding Misty in my arms and suddenly feeling her warmth and then feeling ash and nothing.

Nothing.

That's what I felt for a long time when Misty hadn't been here. But she was here now, and that's all that matters to me.

"Delia.." Misty whispered to me when I had managed to rip her from her hell. "Misty, I love you. Goddamnit, I love you. I don't know if you feel the same b-" I remember not even finishing my sentence when I felt Misty's lips press against mine.

"Delia. I love you too, even more than Stevie."

Misty was the best thing that could happen to me. Yes, becoming supreme was lovely and restoring the coven was too, but none of that could ever be better than my Misty.

When I had managed to take her from hell, Papa Legba did tell me he'd come back for her. I've been cautious and I watch Misty. I barely leave her side.

But anyways, Misty and I are happy. Very happy. She's offered me no other ever could.

She offered me love.

Misty:

Waking up next to Delia every day makes me so happy. I can't believe she loves me back. Y'know? It's crazy!

Delia started off as my teacher. When I first met her, she let me inside her academy, an' even gave me a home. She was so inviting and kind.

I hated to see her struggle, when she was blind and all. But now that she has become the supreme, she can see. It's a miracle. Delia is a miracle.

Being next to her, and workin' with her is so cool. She even likes Stevie. Delia is my Rhiannon. I've never doubted that.

I like to watch Delia sleep sometimes. Her face is so calm an' she's off into another world. An' that's what I'm doing right now, watching my Delia sleep her stress away.

"Rhiannon rings like a bell through the night an' wouldn't you love to love her.." I sang quietly as I ran my fingers through her hair, my lips pressing against her head.

Delia stirred in her sleep and I bit my lip, worried 'bout wakin' her up. It was 1 am and Delia really needed the sleep. But thankfully Delia just moved closer to me, her arms loosely around me.

I sighed happily and rested my head against the pillow, pulling Delia closer to me and rubbing her back. "Guess I should hit the hay too."

But then a dark shadow started making it's way around the room, dancing along the white walls. "Huh?" I said, gently shaking Delia, trying to wake her up.

"Delia.. Someone's here." I kept shaking her lightly and she did eventually wake up.

But that's when the shadow poofed. Delia sat up and rubbed her eyes, looking around the room. "What, Misty?" Delia said to me, confused and tired.

"Um.. N-nothin' nevermind.." I stuttered and I wanted to know what the hell was in the room. "Alright, Mist.." Delia said, I could tell by the tone of her voice that she wanted to know what happened, but was too tired.

Delia melted into my arms, falling back asleep as I held her close to me, nuzzling my head against hers, closing my eyes.

"I'll be back." I heard someone whisper in my ear, his accent was very familiar.

It was Papa Legba.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Cordelia:

When I woke up in the morning, I could feel Misty's light breaths cascade along my skin. Her arms were around my shoulder, her head against mine. I really didn't want to move, but against my will I slowly sat up, rubbing my eyes and stretching out my arms.

"Misty. Come on, wake up." I said to her gently, turning my head to her as I held her cheek on my fingertips, stroking her soft skin. "What time is it?" Misty asked, yawning and running a hand through her curly hair.

"It's 9 am, I have to get myself dressed and wake up the girls. Come with me?" I asked her as I slipped off the bed, sliding of my white night gown and sifting through my closet for clothes to wear.

I could feel Misty's eyes on my bare back, I was embarrassed, but Misty got out of bed and came up behind me, pressing her lips along the back of my neck and shoulder. "You're so beautiful, Delia.." Misty whispered against my skin as she continued to kiss my skin.

"Misty.. You're beautiful too. Don't ever forget how much you mean to me." I said, putting on my undergarments and a black, floral skirt and white sweater. "I love you, Delia. No matter what you wear, you're always stunning. Even wearing nothin' you still look beautiful." Misty admitted to me.

She is too good to me.

I turned to face her and let my hand graze her cheek, pulling her face into my hands slowly, our lips colliding with a gentle force. "Mist, you should get dressed. Maybe after I finish things for today, tonight we could.. Go out." I said, hoping that we could go on some sort of date.

"Alrighty!" Misty said with excitement, pulling away from me slowly to search through her clothes. I waited for her and smiled as I watched her change, she was definitely embarrassed by my watching her. But I couldn't help it.

I winked at her as she walked out the door of the bedroom with me. We eventually made it to the girls' bedrooms, knocking on their doors and waking them up.

The rest of the day wasn't very eventful. A few of the new girls had been showing off their powers and one accidentally lit another girls' clothes on fire. But Queenie had handled it.

So I spent the day teaching the girls about their powers and the dangers of them. And that was it. I didn't see Misty all that much, which made me nervous. Losing her again would make me crumble.

But thankfully after I finished my duties, I found Misty in the greenhouse, healing the plants that were dying. "Delia! What did you wanna do tonight?" Misty had asked me when I approached her in the greenhouse.

"That's a secret." I laughed and smiled at her, walking next to her and wrapping my arms around her. "As a matter of fact, I plan on leaving in a half hour. You should pack some clothes. We'll be gone for a night or two." I said, looking at the side of her face as she worked, leaning my head up to kiss her cheek.

"Okie, Delia. I'm so excited!" She said as I let my arms loosen around her, her running off to go upstairs and pack. I, then walked out from the greenhouse and waited for her in the living room.

Misty:

"Man.. I really wonder where Delia is takin' me!" I said, packing some clothes into a small suitcase and leaving Delia's room. I was smiling big when I saw Delia waiting downstairs for me.

"Alright, let's go, Misty." She said to me as she held my hand and walked out the door. "Can I at least have a hint on where we're goin'?" I asked her, pouting slightly as we walked towards the car.

"Well.. It's quiet, and we'll be the only ones there." Delia said, looking at me as she opened the car door for me. "The only ones there.. Huh." I whispered to myself, but I was happy. We were finally going to be alone. Completely alone with no interruptions.

For a while we sat in the car and sang to Stevie songs. But then Delia changed to some radio station and it had songs filled with people singing mainly just about women and ass.

Delia was laughing the whole time as I kept asking her if she listened to this stuff. "Well, maybe. But I was just wondering how you'd react to it." She said as she continued to giggle.

"She's got a big booty so I call her big booty? Delia what do these songs even mean?" I said and continued to listen to the rap songs. Some of them were actually cool, but this song about birthdays or somethin'.. Was weird.

Delia laughed and busted out into song, rapping along to this song, "Just bought a shirt that cost a Mercedes-Benz car note  
From the A to Toronto, we let the metal go off  
And my dick so hard it make the metal detector go off  
This that sauce, this that dressing  
Givenchy, nigga God bless you  
If having a bad bitch was a crime  
I'd be arrested." Delia rapped this verse, I was crying from how hard I had been laughing.

I thought Delia didn't listen to this stuff. I was wrong. "I love all kinds of music, and yeah. I felt the need to expose you to this." Delia said with a smile as she started to drive off onto a narrow road.

But I recognized that road. "Delia! We're goin' to my swamp? Ah, man! I can't wait to show it to you." I said as the car slowly came to a stop as we reached the end of the road. Since I live in the middle of the woods and swamp area, there weren't really any roads to drive on so we had to walk.

"It's so quiet here, Misty. I would love to live out my days here. With you." Delia said, her arms around me as we walked into my little house. "I miss it here sometimes.. I wish we could come here more." I said, slowly lifting my hand to her head, stroking her hair slowly and pulling some behind her ear.

"You've got a big booty so I'll call you big booty." I said to Delia, laughing quietly and pulling her closer to me, my lips meeting hers.

We kissed for quite some time, we eventually moved to my bed and she pushed my against the bed, laying against me and running her hand along my body.

I kinda knew what was goin' to happen, so I made sure to take deep breaths. Wrapping my arms around her shoulders and holding her tight, she made sure to strip off my clothes with care. She tossed them aside and I heard them hit the floor.

The only things left on me were my panties and bra. "Misty.. Do you think you're ready? Do you want to wait?" Delia hovered over me, a serious look on her face as she held my cheek. I nodded and bit my lip, "Mmhm, Delia. I.. I'm ready."


	3. Chapter 3

Author's note: okay so yes misty and Cordelia do the dirty and I didn't want to go too into detail but yeah enjoy.

Cordelia:

What happened between Misty and I was.. Magic. I've never felt anything like that. With anyone. Not even Hank. It was soothing and loving. Misty was soothing and loving.

{Flashback}  
"Misty.. Do you think you're ready? Do you want to wait?" I asked her, making sure she was okay with going this far. "Mmhm.. Delia. I.. I'm ready." She said nervously, taking deep breaths as she clutched the sheets.

I took off her bra and set it aside, along with her underwear. I had never been with a woman before, so, I was new to this. I kissed her lips and slowly made my way to her neck and shoulder, whispering my thoughts of adoration towards her as I made my way to her breasts.

I kissed them with care, trying to relax her as my head continued to inch down towards the bottom of her stomach.

"I love you, Misty. Everything you do, I adore. You're my other half. You're all I want. I would give up anything just for you." I said, my head turned up so I could look her in the eyes, she bit her lip but before she could say anything, my head moved in between her legs and I began to show her how much I love her.

I kissed, licked, sucked, and nipped at her body. I heard her moan and gasp in pleasure. I continued to lick at her center, but I began to inch myself back up.

"Damn.." Misty breathed out and looked at me, blushing darkly. "Weren't not finished yet." I said with a chuckle, gliding my hands down her legs and rubbing them as my hand met her middle.

I stroked her slowly and then I really made my love to her.

I kissed her neck as she arched her back, she bit her lip and let out warm moans and gasps. It was nice. I've never loved someone like this before.

"I love you, Delia." I said as I felt her rapture under me. "Delia.." She said lovingly, her breath heavy and ragged.

Misty:

Holy. Shit. Delia and I just... I'm shocked. But now I think it's my turn to.. Yeah. Oh god what am I doin'?

"Misty.." Delia said, leaning her forehead against mine as she pressed her lips against mine. "I love you, Delia. So much. Can.. Can I show you how much?" I asked her nervously, I've never done this before so I'm still figure it all out.

Delia sat herself up and blushed as I stared at her. I saw her nod and then I sat up, wrapping my arms around her and pushing her against the bed.

"Delia.. I'm not so sure on what I'm doin'." I said, biting my lip as our heavy breaths mixed as I ground our hips together. "Oh, Misty." Cordelia said with a heavy moan.

Maybe I do know what I'm doin'?

I let my hands touch every inch of Delia's body, my lips clung against her neck and shoulders as I placed my hand in her middle, biting her lip gently and slowly rubbing her.

I was so embarrassed, but the gasps that came from Delia's mouth made me forget. Our hips continued to grind against each other, my fingers slowly sliding inside her as she tilted her head back.

For a while, things were like that. Sweet, sensual and hot. Eventually Delia did climax under me, panting and whispering my name quietly.

I fell against the bed and laid next to her. "Holy shit.. Delia, I.. I love you." I said, my hand sliding to her face and holding it lightly. "Mist, I love you too. So, so much. I've never really.. Done that with someone and felt like that. You make me feel loved, Misty." Delia said as her lips met mine.

We were tired after that. So we fell asleep, coiled in each other's arms. We were happy, but I still remembered Papa Legba saying he'd come back for me. I never told Delia, and I probably wasn't going to.

I don't need her to worry about me. I'll fend for myself.. And if I can't.. I'll bring myself back. I'll try. Anything for my Delia.

Cordelia:

I woke up with thoughts about last night clouding my head, I turned over to wrap my arms around my Misty, but she wasn't there.

I frowned and got out of bed, quickly putting my clothes on from yesterday. I felt like something wasn't right. "Misty?" I called out when I stepped out from the cabin.

Nothing.

"Maybe.. Maybe she just is taking care of her plants or something. Yeah." I said as I walked out into her garden.

There she was.

But there he was.

Papa Legba had my Misty.

He was laughing and taunting Misty, but before I could even open my mouth, she was gone. Bam. Just like that.

They both disappeared and I fell to my knees. Was this real? Was this just a nightmare?

No this was real. Papa Legba did tell me he would come back for her. But why her? Why Misty? She was pure and kind and did no evil.

"Misty.." I cried out in agony. I didn't know what to do. So I ran out to the car and sped off towards the academy.

I needed Queenie and Zoe and I needed them now.

I ran so many red lights. I'm surprised no cops even bothered with me.

Misty... My sweet Misty. She was taken from me and I did nothing.

When I got to the academy I ran into the house and frantically searched for Queenie and Zoe. "Queenie?! Zoe?! Girls.. I need you right now!"

The young witches who had recently come to the academy looked confused and saw how distressed I was. But finally I saw Queenie and Zoe running down the steps.

"It's Misty.. She.. We were at her house in the swamp and.." I bursted into tears, I had to lean against the wall to keep from falling down. "He took her.. He took my Misty." I whispered between sobs.

"Misty? Who took Misty?" I heard Queenie say as Zoe told the witches who were watching this unfold to go upstairs. "Papa Legba." I said with distaste.


	4. Chapter 4

Misty:

I was back in hell. Fuckin' great. I thought I could protect myself from it, but nope. Delia.. I wonder what she's thinkin'.

Goddamnit! I was stuck in that classroom again, but I didn't even care to do anything this time. I could hear my class calling me a freak and my teacher bitchin' to me. But I sat there in silence.

And then Papa Legba showed up. "What are you doing, miss? You should be dissecting that frog.. Yes. If you defy your hell I will make sure to put you through more." He said, an evil look shining in his eye.

I refused to dissect that frog. So I sat there and let Papa Legba grab me by the arm and walk me away. I didn't care. There was nothing that could hurt me now.

Haha nevermind.

The hell I was put through was worse than I ever thought. Papa Legba threw me into a dark room. And there I saw her.

It was Cordelia, tied to a chair and I couldn't move, she was being tortured right in front of me and all I could do was watch.

I couldn't scream and I couldn't move an inch. I failed Delia. I let myself be taken away and put into this damn hell.

Cordelia:

I'm breaking down. It's been almost a week without Misty and I'm losing my mind. I feel so guilty. Zoe and Queenie are so good to me, they've taken care of the girls and the new ones that come every day.

I'm bed stricken. I can't eat. I can't sleep. I look dead. I am dead, on the inside. I let Misty go. Just like that.

My depression has hit me so hard to the point where I've started to smoke. I never smoke. Misty was something that kept me alive and sane. And I lost her.

I should've taken Papa Legba's threat more seriously. This is my fault. I will find a way to get her back. And that's a promise.

I decided to get out of bed, it only reminded myself of Misty and how we used to sleep together. I needed to look for ways to get Misty back.

"Queenie? Zoe?" I called out lightly, opening the door to my room. "Yes, Miss Cordelia?" I heard Zoe reply back to me. "Get Queenie please. I need your help." I said to her before closing my door shut.

I waited for both girls to walk into my room, their faces shown confusion and worry. "Cordelia.. Look, we know how hard it's hit you with Misty being gone.. An-" Zoe didn't get to finish.

"I need your help with getting her back. I'm incapable right now without her. I knew I shouldn't have gotten so close, but I let it happen. I can try what I did last time to get her out, but I don't think Papa Legba will allow it." I said, my hands grazing my bed sheets slowly.

"Him? Why the hell did he take her back?" I heard Queenie say. "That makes no sense.. Misty doesn't even belong there in the first place." Zoe said back.

"Girls, I don't know why. But all I care about it is getting her back. And getting her back alive." I said slightly stern, my eyes never looking up to look at the girls.

All day we spent searching the house for something, some way to find Misty. We even talked to some of the new girls about it and asked if they had anything that could help.

But Queenie found something. And it was dangerous.

There was a voodoo goddess and her name is Oshun. She's the goddess of love. Queenie said that there's a chance that if my love for Misty is strong, she'll help.

"I've never loved anything more than I have loved Misty." I said, I was confident my love for Misty was strong. I knew it.

"By the way you've been doing nothing all damn week I would hope this goddess will pay attention." Queenie said as she continued to read through her book. "We have to summon her.. And that's not so easy. Especially since witches and voodoos don't really get along. At all." Queenie said, flipping through the pages of her book.

Zoe had been silent for a while. She sat on the floor, her head down and almost a frown on her face. "Zoe.. Is there something wrong?" I asked, walking towards her. She shook her head and looked up at me, slowly starting to stand up.

"I can understand, kind of. What you're feeling. I had known Kyle for maybe a few hours and then he died. But a few days later, I brought him back. If I lost Kyle like you lost Misty, I'd be the same way. And I'm sorry. You shouldn't have to deal with all of this.." Zoe's voice began to trail off as she began to cry.

"Cordelia.. I'm sorry." She barely said, walking towards me and wrapping her arms around me tightly, hugging me. I guess I needed that. "It's okay, dear. Everything will be okay." I said, gently wrapping my arms around her and doing my best to hold back tears.

"We'll get Misty back. I promise you." Zoe said as she let go of me, her eyes watery as she looked up at me.

But then something interrupted our sad moment.

It was him. It was Papa Legba. The man who stole what was mine. "Oh.. I see you're dealing with your loss quite well." He said sarcastically, standing tall right next to Queenie.

"Why did you want her?! She was pure! She didn't do anything wrong!" I yelled at him in brewing anger that built up from the past week.

"Because.. She can help me get what I want." He said, a large and evil smirk spreading across his face. "She has one of the most innocent souls I've ever had before.. And I don't want to lose that." He continued to talk.

I lightly smiled at the fact that Misty was a very pure soul, but it killed me to know that he wanted her for himself. "Misty was never yours. She's mine and honestly, nothing is going to stop me from getting her back. Nothing. Don't think for one goddamn second that I'm going to relent to you." I said, my anger boiling as I balled my fists.

"What about death?" Papa Legba said, laughing manically.


	5. Chapter 5

Author's note: ugh this chapter is going to suck major dick. I'm so sorry xD

Misty:

I cried so hard that the water seeping from my eyes had stopped and I began to choke on my sobs. "Cordelia.. I'm sorry." I barely mustered up. I was still unable to move my body. But it didn't stop me from trying.

I did anything I could to break the repeating of my Delia being beaten and tortured in front of me. I forced myself to believe it wasn't real, that Cordelia is just fine and back at the academy.

"Kind of woman that'll haunt you.. She matters to you." I sang, my voice cracking slightly. I slowly was able to move, but it wasn't enough. Delia was was still bein' tortured.

"Rhiannon rings like a bell through the night an' wouldn't you love to love her?" I continued to sing, maybe Stevie was allowing me to move? "She rules her life like a bird in flight an' who will be her lover?" I choked on my words, every lyric reminded me of Delia.

"I'll be your lover, Cordelia. I will! P-please.. Delia, I need your help." I cried out, letting myself fall to my knees as I forced myself closer to Cordelia, who was being tortured in front of me.

Cordelia:

That vile Papa Legba. I hated him. And I would do anything to destroy him and take what's rightfully mine. He threatened me with death, but I would come back.

Nothing could settle my hatred. Not even death.

"Try me." I spat at Papa Legba. Queenie and Zoe stood, mortified that their supreme was about to fight a fucking voodoo god. "Miss Cordelia I don't think you should test h-" Queenie tried to say, but it was too late.

My eyes burnt a crimson red and I walked towards Papa Legba, my hands lunging for his throat. "Give me back Misty!" I yelled, grasping Papa's throat and slamming him into the wall.

And then.. He went limp. "What the hell?" I said as I continued to hold my grip on him. There was absolutely no way I would be able to kill a voodoo god. Not this quickly.

"Look, Miss Cordelia.. I didn't tell you, but I already summoned Oshun.. I didn't realize that, that wasn't Papa Legba until I saw him die.." Queenie trailed off.

"What?" I said, confused all to hell. "Oshun sent some copy of Papa Legba. I.. I guess now she's trying to figure out if your love is with her time." Queenie said to me, Zoe looked shocked.

I loosened my grasp on the fake Papa Legba and watched him turn to ash. "Holy shit." I managed to say as I sat back down on my bed. "Well. I still would've liked to actually kill that bastard." I muttered, biting my lip.

Suddenly, a dark form started to manifest in front of me. Dark ashes spiraled upward and eventually created a beautiful woman.

Oshun.

Misty:

I managed to crawl to Cordelia. Her face was beaten to hell and she looked dead. I knew it actually wasn't my Delia, but this might be the closest I'll ever get again.

I laid my hands against hers and then came the tears. "Delia.. I will get back to you.. I.. I know I will." I whispered and laid my head in her lap.

I heard a man laughing and I knew who it was, but I ignored him. I did not want to have anything to do with him.. He took me away from Delia.

"Delia.. I'm so s-sorry." I choked on every word that came from my mouth. I was fighting my hell and it wasn't helping anything. "Delia.. I'll try to get back. For you. Just for you."

I felt adrenaline pump into my veins and I found the strength to pull myself up. The Cordelia who was in front of me wasn't Cordelia anymore. I felt like I completely broke my hell. "Isn't this supposed to be in some sorta loop?" I questioned and rubbed my eyes.

Papa Legba suddenly poofed into my Hell, a look of anger present on his face. "You're little girlfriend decided to consult my fellow voodoo goddess. And now she's after me. So, before Oshun can help that supreme of yours, I'm taking you. I'm taking you somewhere far and then I can finally deal with you." He said, approaching me slowly, gripping my arm tightly.

"Have fun tryin' you piece of shit." I spat at him, I don't know how, but all of this pent up anger and energy came out as I shrugged out of his grasp. "Don't you defy me." Papa said, his eyebrow raising.

"Don't you fuckin' tell me what ta do." I said, my anger welling up as I delivered him a nice pop to the mouth. "You messed with the wrong damn god." Papa Legba said as he grazed his hand along his cheek.


	6. Chapter 6

Cordelia:

Oshun was drop dead gorgeous. Her skin, flawless as she stood in front of me, tall with a long, purple dress on. Her hair was in a long braid, resting on her right shoulder.

"I.. Is my love worthy, Oshun?" I asked, trying to be polite as I could be. But of course I couldn't help myself from being impatient. "You knowingly defied a voodoo god, fake or not I still think that's an act of divine love. And I do think it's quite worthy." Oshun said, her voice light as she stared at me.

"What do I have to do?" I asked her, a look of pleading in my eyes as I stared at her. "First, you must locate her hell. By now I would suspect Papa has taken her away from her original hell. But, I also would like a payment." Oshun said, smiling bright as she stood tall.

"Anything." I said, I would do anything just to get my Misty back.

"Please, for my sake. Love that girl you're searching for, until your last breaths." Oshun said, taking my hands in hers, softly cradling them. I nodded and started to tear up, I expected some awful payment, such as giving her a baby every year.

I guess they're not all the same.

"Thank you, Oshun. I will treasure your kindness. You're the only reason I have a chance to get Misty back." I said as she slipped her hands off of mine, smiling warmly. "It's not a problem, miss. Now, now. Lets go get your lover." Oshun said and started to walk away from me.

I could barely comprehend the fact that a voodoo goddess was helping me. This would never happen to me again.

Queenie and Zoe had been so silent the whole time, I forgot they were even there. "Holy shit.." Muttered Queenie, following Oshun and I as we walked into the spacious living room.

"I know." Zoe said, a serious look on her face. "I think we should go, though. We have no business with them right now." Zoe continued, nodding her head towards me and taking Quennie's arm, running up the steps.

I wanted to thank the girls, but when I had opened my mouth, Oshun said, "Take my hand. And we'll find your lover's hell." Oshun held out her hand for me to grasp, her white teeth showing as she smiled.

I carefully took her hand in mine, holding it lightly.

And then everything went black.

Misty:

After I had slapped the shit outta' Papa Legba, he grabbed me by my arm and quickly walked off. "You're a bad little witch bitch. Unfortunately for you, your soul is too pure for me to let you go." Papa said, laughing his booming, maniacal laugh.

"What do ya want with my damn soul?" I was trying to stall Papa Legba, trying to free myself from his grasp. "Pure souls provide me with what I need. Power." Papa said, continuing his loud laugh.

I grit my teeth and scowled at Papa Legba. "You already have enough power. My soul doesn't belong ta you." I said, wiggling free from his grasp and shoving him. I didn't care what it would take, I was gettin' back to Delia.

"Nothin' in hell can stop me." I said, a surge of courage flowed into me. "You know what? I might just end your life now. Maybe that will stop you." Papa said, grabbing my arm hard and dragging me somewhere.

I had no idea where we were going, but once we got there, it was dark and flames flicked around us. It reminded me of when I was burnt at that damn stake.

"Time to die, white witch." Papa said, his laugh echoing all through the dark, but bright place. I looked forward and all I could see was a cross, ropes attached to it.

I knew what was going to happen to me.. And I accepted it. "Rhiannon rings like a bell through the night an' wouldn't you love to love her?" I sang to myself quietly, trying to calm myself down.

"She rules her life like a bird in flight an' who will be her lover?" I continued, Papa Legba took one glance at me and shook his head. My nervousness brought him joy. I stopped fighting Papa. I don't know why, but I kinda just let go.

"I'm sorry, Delia. But I'll come back." I continued to whisper to myself as Papa Legba tied me to the cross, the flames slowly and tauntingly dancing around my feet.

"Die you li-" Papa Legba didn't even finish his sentence. Someone had gripped him by the throat.

It was Delia.

"DELIA!" I screamed out her name, happiness spilling into me. But I soon realized that the fire around me had not stopped going and it started to burn me.

A very beautiful and tall black woman approached me, a glowing smile on her face as she stopped the fire. I was so confused.

She helped me off of the cross and started to tell me who she is. "My name is Oshun, I'm a voodoo goddess. Your lover, over there, asked for my help to look for you." Oshun said calmy, considering I had almost been burnt at the stake, AGAIN, and my Delia was fightin' Legba.

I thanked Oshun, but honestly I couldn't watch Delia fight that asshole. So I slipped away from Oshun and took off to Delia and Papa.

I could hear the two arguin' about who I belonged to, they we're slappin' and punchin' each other. For a minute I almost forgot that this was serious. "Oh god, Misty!" I heard Delia scream and she hugged me so damn tight I bet my dead grandmama could feel it.

Oshun decided to deal with Papa Legba. Delia and I couldn't believe we were together again, we stood in each other's arms for so long, cryin' 'bout how much we missed each other. "Delia.. I tried to get back to you, but I just couldn't! I tried but he put me through a new hell and I had to watch you get beaten over and over again." I started to sob, but Delia politely told me to shut up by kiss in' me.

As our lips met, I wrapped my arms around her waist, tears fallin' down my cheeks as our kiss started to get deep. I missed this so much.

Cordelia:

I found her. I got her back. We held each other in our arms, never wanting to let go as a fight started to brew between Papa Legba and Oshun. I had hoped Oshun would understand why I wasn't helping her kick his ass at the moment and thankfully she did.

But I did pull away from Misty at one point, "I'll be right back, okay? I'm just going to beat the shit out of Papa." I said and ran off, approaching Papa quickly.

My fist met his face multiple times, my anger all came out at this moment. If he wasn't a god, I'm pretty sure he would be having serious internal bleeding and brain damage. Oshun didn't even stop me. Even though she's known Papa for years on end, she let me deal with my feelings.

Maybe 10 minutes after kicking the shit out of the voodoo god, I ran off to my lover, tired and out of breath I fell into her arms. "Misty.. I love you so much. Please.. Lets just go home." I suggested, looking up at her. "I'll follow you anywhere, Delia." She said, cupping my cheek and stroking it as Oshun appeared next to us.

"Time to go?" She asked, a smile on her face as she glanced at Papa Legba laying on the floor unconscious. Both Misty and I nodded, letting Oshun take our hands and somehow taking us to Misty's swamp.

"Why'd we come here?" I asked Oshun, a puzzled look on my face. "I know you two never got to really finish that date you had going. So, go on. Enjoy yourselves." Oshun said and then disappeared.

I never saw the voodoo goddess again.

Misty pulled my face into her hands, kissing me with love and care. Our kiss started to grow. Our bodies clung together, Misty dug her hand into my hair and we clumsily stumbled into her little home, falling against the bed.

We basically tore each other's clothes off. But this time, Misty was the dominant one as she laid herself on top of me. I found it adorable.

I tilted my head back and sighed happily as I felt Misty's soft lips press against my neck, her hot breath cascaded along my skin.

I bit my lip. I had missed Misty so much that I reveled in every touch. I felt Misty's lips meet my breasts and I moaned and arched my back at the feeling. It felt ridiculously wonderful.

Misty's lips skimmed the surface of my belly, she occasionally looked up, her eyes meeting mine as if she was asking me if it was okay to do certain things. My hands squeezed the sheets I had been laying on as Misty's lips met my middle.

My head twisted to the side as I indulged in the sweet pleasure of Misty's lips. I'm positive Misty was embarrassed by this, but I just thought it was so cute.

Misty lifted her head up from my middle, biting her lip as she stared at me, her hands stroking my thighs slowly. "Is.. Is it okay?" Misty asked in concern, her hand hesitantly drifting towards the spot in between my legs.

I giggled, my hand cupping Misty's cheek, stroking it as I pressed my lips to hers. "It's okay, Mist." I whispered, my hand lightly pressing into her hair, running my hand through the blonde locks slowly.

Misty smiled weakly, closing her eyes as she leaned her head on my shoulder, pressing her hand closer to my center, slipping a finger inside of me. "Oh.. Misty." I moaned out her name as she rocked my body.

We made love that night, like never before. It was more loving than anything I'd ever experienced.

We didn't sleep at all, we were coiled in each other's arms, quietly singing Stevie songs until daybreak. "Kind of woman that'll haunt you.. She matters to you." I sang quietly with Misty, her head leaned against mine.

"You're my whole tribe, Delia." Misty whispered, nuzzling her head against mine.

Authors note: okay so. This isn't the last chapter xD I mean it sounds like it is but nah. I think I'm gonna post one more chapter after this, and then it'll be over. BUT THEN ILL MAKE A HOTGOMERY ONE AND YOU GUYS CAN ENJOY THAT OGAY ByE.


	7. Chapter 7

Author's note: ogay so yeah basically this chapter won't be all that eventful like it'll just be cute shit

Misty:

Delia and I didn't sleep at all. Once the voodoo deity helped us home, we kissed. A lot. And then we.. Made love.

It was something that I can't really put into words, y'know? I could never share something so special with anyone else. Delia actually understands me, she understands Stevie's songs, and she's even saved me from Hell. Twice.

"Delia.." I whispered gently into her ear, my hands holding her soft face, my lips slowly and lightly pressing against hers. "I. Love. You. Only you, Delia. My heart has no more room for anyone else. That moment we had in the greenhouse, when Hank had shown up an' stuff, I started to love you. I never wanted to see ya hurt again. Ever." I said this to her, my lips pressing against her forehead as I coiled my arms around her.

"Mist.. Sweetheart, I love you, so, so much. I never want to lose you again. I've been lucky to even have had you in my life. Hank could never compare to you. You're beautiful, you care about me, and I know you would never even think about hurting me." Cordelia whispered back to me, her head nuzzled against my neck as she breathed in and out.

"Sing to me." My soul mate said to me, I could feel her smile into my neck as she giggled. I took a deep breath, wonderin' what I'd sing. "And no Stevie. We've been listening to her for hours." I kinda agreed with her and sighed, biting my lip softly.

"You've got a big booty so I'll call you big booty." I laughed and held my Delia in my arms as she began to laugh hard. "But seriously, sing me something." Cordelia laughed and kissed my neck.

I lightly ran my hand through my lover's hair, smiling as I took in a deep breath. "Settle down with me, cover me up, cuddle me in. Lie down with me and hold me in your arms.." I sang quietly. This was one of the only other artists I thoroughly connected with other than Stevie, Ed Sheeran.

I heard Delia sigh happily, her hands rubbing my back slowly. "And your hearts against my chest, your lips pressed to my neck. I'm falling for your eyes, but they don't know me yet. And with a feeling I'll forget, I'm in love now." I continued to sing to the love of my life. My love pouring into ever lyric.

"Kiss me like you wanna be loved, you wanna be loved, you wanna be loved. This feels like falling in love, falling in love. We're falling in love." I sung to Delia, my hand stroking her hair as I felt her lift her head from my neck, her hand meeting my cheek. I leaned in slowly, our foreheads meeting gently.

"Settle down with me, and I'll be your safety. And you'll be my lady." I sung to her quietly before I let my lips touch hers. Our lips fit each other as our kiss grew.

We only wanted to kiss each other at the moment, our hands roamed each other's bodies. Delia's hand on my neck and the other on my waist. My hands were around her neck, reaching up into her hair.

We weren't gonna go for round two. But we were close. Delia's hands slowly trailed down to my thighs, rubbing them slowly and managing to pull me close to her. I laughed against her lips, my head leaning down so I could shower her neck and shoulder in warm kisses.

I left tiny marks on her neck, kissing all around the soft skin of her shoulder and collarbone. "Marry me." I heard Cordelia mutter, her arms draped around my waist.

Cordelia:

I asked her to marry me. Well, more like I insisted it. I love Misty unconditionally, and saw no reason not to get married. She had just finished singing to me, which was absolutely beautiful.

"Delia.. I'm committed to you. I'm up for marriage." Misty said with a grin. Our bodies were relaxed against each other, we fit together. I probably would barely ever sleep again considering what Misty and I have been through.

Over the week she had been stolen from me, I had deep and painful thoughts, some of which were suicidal. The only thing keeping me from my coffin was the fact that Misty still wouldn't be there if I died, so breathing gave me more of a chance of retrieving her.

I lightly skimmed my hands over her bare back, we were naked, but she was very warm. For quite some time our eyes met, locking and refusing to look on anything else.

Misty's gaze was loving and promised care, I adored this about Misty. Her blue eyes pulled me in, her Cajun accent allured me, and her personality caused me to fall in love.

"I love you, Misty." I whispered against her lips, kissing her with slow and gentle passion. "No one, not even Papa Legabooboo, will ever take you away from me." I said, holding Misty's face.

"Papa Legabooboo." Misty said with a giggle, resting her forehead against mine, a big smile on her face. "Delia! I wanna listen to those rap songs again!" Misty exclaimed as she pulled her head away from mine.

"Do you want to go back to the academy now and we could listen to them in the car?" I asked, looking out at the sky from a window, the sun slowly making it's way up.

"Nah.. We can listen to them later. We should... Go outside and watch the sunset!" Misty said with excitement, sitting up from the bed and sliding off, holding her hand out for me. "That sounds lovely, Misty." I said and took her hand, holding it as we walked out from her little house.

Realizing we were completely naked because of how cold it was outside, we squealed and ran back inside, sliding on our undergarments and some of our clothes. Misty wrapped a shawl around herself and stared at me.

She grabbed one of her many shawls and walked behind me, wrapping a black floral shawl around me tightly. "Thank you, Misty." I said as she leaned down, her lips pressing against the back of my neck.

We stood in silence, but eventually we walked back out of the little house, finding a nice spot to sit on, on the ground.

Misty wrapped her arms around me, pulling my body close to hers. We didn't talk at all, it seemed like we did that a lot. But the silence that settled around us wasn't awkward at all, it was nice.

I could feel her heart thump against her chest as I leaned my head against her shoulder. We barely paid any attention to the rising sun, we mostly watched each other.

I reveled in every touch she gave me, her lips pressing onto my hair, her warm arms draped around me, and her gentle hands rubbing circles along my exposed skin.

This was the woman I was going to be married to. I was going to spend the rest of my life with her. She was beautiful beyond recognition. Her eyes bright and loving. Every single thing about her, I loved. She was perfect and nothing could make me think different.

She is Misty Day.

Author's note: well yeah this fanfic is finished. And I'm kinda sad now. So. I'm just going to write more long ass fanfiction for Foxxay. Frick I'm probably going to extend this hhgahsgaabenaksjqve TELL ME WHAT YOU WANT ME TO DO.


End file.
